


What To Do When You Meet Your Girlfriend's Parents

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Awkward Romance, Dating, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meeting the Parents, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: Marinette’s eyes went wide. She looked to Adrien. “Colic.”Adrien shuddered. He looked to Gina and nodded. “Thank you for offering your help. You,” he pointed at Gina, “didn’t sleep for six months.” He headed back to the dining room to resume cleaning up from dinner.Gina chuckled. “That’s a little hard…to…”The angry glare from her mother stopped Gina mid-sentence. “Oh. Sorry.”They waved her off. “It’s fine,” Marinette said. “You were a baby. It’s just,” she shivered. “It’s about 50% of the reason you’re not a big sister.”“What’s the other 50%?” Gina asked.“Elective surgery,” Adrien called out from the dining room. Marinette slapped her hand to her forehead and turned red.“Thank you, dear.” She noticed her daughter covering her mouth and snickering. “Okay, but seriously? You’d have about a dozen siblings right now if he hadn’t.”***It's time for Gilen to meet his girlfriend's parents. Can Gilen survive dinner with a protective Marinette? A fun Gina and Gilen one-shot.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gina Agreste & Gilen DeMarc, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103
Collections: The What To Do Series





	What To Do When You Meet Your Girlfriend's Parents

Gina Agreste, time-traveler, hero of the ages, and former Ladybug, sat in front of her vanity and stared at herself as she quietly freaked out.

“Okay,” she said. She found herself reaching for makeup for what felt like the fifth time, only to stop herself.

“He can’t see that,” she muttered. “Focus. You’re cool. This is cool.” She looked herself in the eyes and nodded. “Totally cool.”

“Yer awfully sweaty,” Ziggy, her goat kwami, drawled as he floated beside her. He was chewing on a piece of milkweed, even though Gina honestly couldn’t tell you where he had gotten it from in the first place. “You sure yer up fer tonight, partner?”

“Shut it, Ziggs,” Gina said. “It’s just dinner. I mean, I’ve met _his_ mom, so, you know, this is fair.”

“Ya really like this here cowpoke, don’tcha?” Ziggy said with a grin. “Y’all want I should sing ya a ballad? I can do a pretty good Marty Robbins.”

“Marty who?” Gina asked. She shook her head. “Gilen probably knows who you’re talking about, but that’s a hard pass from me. Ziggy, I need tonight to go smoothly. Do, do you understand?”

Ziggy’s face drooped. “Y’all are worried I’ll make a right big fuss o’ things, ain’t ya?”

Gina bit her lip. “Um, noooooo. I just,” she looked around in a panic. Smiling, she leaned in and cupped her hand as she whispered to him. “I just need you for a secret mission.”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow. “Well, shucks Miss Gina, why didn’tcha say so? Whadaya need?”

“Well,” Gina looked to the door for a moment. “I don’t need the other kwami’s coming out and bothering Gilen tonight. You know he’s gonna get grilled by mom, and I just don’t need the added stress of, say, Kaalki coming out and saying something mean, you follow?”

Ziggy gave an over-exaggerated wink. “I’m scoopin’ up what yer droppin’ Miss Gina. Ya can leave everythin’ ta me! None of them there kwamis is gonna mess up yer date tonight, no sirree!”

Gina breathed a sigh of relief as she took out a set of black barrettes. She handed them to Ziggy and said, “go ahead and hide in the box tonight, okay? You can even, um, grab some food from the fridge if you like. You know, for the others?”

Ziggy licked his lips. “Say no more, Miss Gina. I, yer faithful kwami, am on the job! Ya can count on me!”

And with that, Ziggy grabbed the barrettes and headed for the kitchen. Gina watched him go and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God. He bought it.”

Gina went back to primping. The platinum blonde coloring her aunt Sabrina had dyed her hair was halfway grown out, and she was starting to get a little shaggy again as her natural brown peeked through. Her freckles were standing out, and her skin had long since healed from the horrific burn she had gotten from being outside for a solid day while in Spain, but it still retained the ghost of a tan.

Gina was a tad pale. And by tad, I mean she was freakishly pale. Sunscreen can only do so much for our heroine.

She adjusted her wire-rim glasses and smiled, her green eyes standing out in the dim light of her room. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved blouse with a short gray sweater vest over it. Her black jeans had been traded for a pair of charcoal pants.

This was as much dressing up as she was doing, and it was 100% for her mom. Gilen honestly didn’t care what she wore, and Gina knew it.

“We’re cool,” she said to herself in the mirror. She smiled. “I’m totally cool.”

Gina jumped a mile in her seat as her sister banged on her door and threw it open.

“Hey loser,” Emilie said in a louder-than-normal voice. “Your date’s here.”

“Knock, jerk!” Gina snapped. She did her best to compose herself yet again.

“I did knock, dweeb.” Emilie rapped her knuckles on the door again for emphasis. “So, is this time-boy?”

He’s, um, yeah.” Gina blushed and quickly popped a cinnamon mint. She had noticed that Gilen had a rather sharp nose, and she didn’t want to put him off. “And his name is Gilen.”

“Whatever,” Emilie smirked. “Figures you couldn’t find anyone in _this_ timeline to date.”

“Shut up,” Gina snapped. “At least mom trusted _me_ with Tikki.”

“Dude,” Emilie said crossing her arms. “She lent you Tikki. She _trusted_ you with Ziggy. He’s the bargain-basement kwami and you know it.”

“Stop it,” Gina said, frustrated. “He’s… He can be serious when there’s work to do.”

Emilie nodded. “Okay, okay, fair, but counterpoint?” She leaned in a bit. “He’s _Ziggy_.”

Gina stuck her tongue out at her big sister. She noticed that Emilie’s blonde hair had an unusual amount of bounce to it. Her lips seemed glossier than usual, and… Was that a new jacket?

“Are you dressed up?” Gina asked, suddenly self-conscious. I mean, it wasn’t like Gilen would notice, but still, her sister’s (in Gina’s opinion) superior good looks made Gina feel uncomfortable in comparison.

“Stop worrying, loser. I’m not even sticking around for the train wreck, so you’re welcome. This is _your_ first date-dinner with mom and dad. I’ve done my time.” She slid a set of car keys out of her pocket and tossed them in the air before catching them. “Besides, I’ve got myself a _real_ date.”

“Gilen _is_ a real date!” Gina yelled. “You’d be lucky to have someone _half_ as good as him for a boyfriend!”

Emilie snickered and shrugged as she turned for the door. “Whatever. I’ll be at the cinema. Have fun with mom.”

Gina watched her go and felt a bit of anxiety lift from her shoulders. She had been worried about the pressures of a full-on family dinner, but with Emilie leaving, that meant one less person to focus on.

‘ _Weird_ ,’ she thought. _‘Emmy didn’t have a date an hour ago.’_

“Thanks, jerk,” Gina said under her breath as she stood and forced herself to head into the lion’s den.

***

Gina made her way downstairs to find her mom and dad standing with Gilen in the front room. He was in his favorite dress sweater and khakis, which Gina had come to know as his impress-the-adults outfit. His blonde hair was neatly combed over, and Gina noted he had broken out his nice pair of sunglasses. He was clutching his cane and smiling as he answered a barrage of questions from Marinette.

“And Alix didn’t walk you here?” Marinette asked. She was in a modest but nice red dress and was unconsciously smoothing it as she spoke.

Gilen shook his head. “No need, Ma’am. I have a directions app.” He dug his phone out of his pocket and held it up for emphasis.

“Oh,” Marinette said, smiling. “Neat. Still, she should have been responsible. I mean, you’re, um, how old are you?”

“Fifteen, Ma’am.”

Marinette nodded and logged that fact away, as parents tend to do.

“Pleased to meet you, Gilen,” Adrien said as he stepped forward. He waited for Gilen to put out a hand and then shook it. “Gina’s told us tons about you.”

Gilen blushed and clutched his cane a little tighter. “Oh, has she? Dare I ask?”

“Horrible things,” Gina said as she came down the stairs. “All terrible and grossly exaggerated.”

Gilen smiled and relaxed at the sound of her voice, which Marinette also noticed. Gina stepped forward, and then paused as she glanced to her parents. Swallowing, she got over her nerves and hugged Gilen.

“Good to see you,” she said.

“You too,” Gilen said. “You dressed up for me?”

Gina stood back and raised an eyebrow. “Stop doing that. It’s creeping me out.”

“You’re not in your jean jacket.” He felt her arm. “Silk? Wow. I, um, I didn’t know you had anything other than tee-shirts.”

Adrien coughed and covered his mouth while Marinette smirked. “It shocked us, too. Come on in, I’ll have dinner on the table in a sec.”

Gina took Gilen by the arm and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for coming,” she said.

“It’s only fair,” Gilen replied. “I mean, you came to my house for dinner, so, you know.” He paused. “Are we… This location is where the Agreste mansion is, isn’t it?”

“Dude,” Gina said. “Gina _Agreste_ , remember?”

Gilen’s eyebrows went up. “Okay, seriously? I knew your last name, but I only just now made the connection. When you told me your parents were in fashion… Your parents are the world-famous fashion designers Marinette and Adrien Agreste I’ve heard nonstop about since coming to the future?”

Gina nodded. “Yep. That’s them. You seriously never made that connection?”

Gilen whistled. “Well, that explains the thread count on your shirt.”

“Seriously, stop doing that. I was kidding before, but you’re genuinely freaking me out.”

Gilen shrugged. “It’s what I notice. I can’t see how pretty you are right now, but I can feel, and smell, and… Wow.” Gilen smiled as Gina led him to the family room. “Your house smells wonderful, like your mom has been baking all day. It reminds me of the bakery.”

“Well, there might be a reason for that,” Gina reminded him. Gilen nodded as they sat down on a poofy white couch in the living room. A moment later, Adrien came in behind them

“Mind if I join you?” He asked. He looked to Gina. “Please say yes. Your mom is moving so fast in the kitchen that I’m afraid to go in there.”

“Sure,” Gina said. Adrien flashed a grateful smile and sat down across from them on a matching, poofy white couch.

“So,” Adrien asked. “I guess it’s my job to grill you first.”

Gina tensed, but Gilen just smiled and adjusted his dark glasses. “Grill away. I’m afraid I’m not all that interesting, though.”

“I promise, I’m the good cop.” Adrien winked at his daughter. “So, how’s your mom? Gina told me about your situation. Are you still going back and forth?”

Gilen nodded. “Ms. Kubdel has been really awesome about it. She takes me home most weekends.”

“And your mom is cool with all this?” Adrien asked.

“Well, as far as mom knows, I’m still burning through a scholarship to study at a school on the other side of France. Ms. Kubdel is acting as my representative, and so far, she’s been incredible.”

Adrien nodded. “Well, to be fair, she has the time on her hands to get things just right. Are you staying at her apartment?”

Gilen gave a nervous chuckle at that. “She’s, um, wow. Yes. She’s been most generous. Also, she’s rarely there? She’s, um, very unique.”

“I can see that,” Adrien said. “She was a pistol when we were kids, and, um... How much do you, um, know about what she does? And what we do?”

Gina gave her dad a look. “Dad. I told you he figured out I was Ladybug. He knows about the, uh, family business?”

“Oh, yeah. Cool.” Adrien relaxed.

“Oh, I know, believe me.” Gilen said. “She brings her work home with her. A lot. Yesterday something large and scaly nudged me out of bed. Ms. Kubdel informed me after she removed it that it was a stray Albertadromeus that got into her Burrow, or something. I think that’s what she said, anyway. A week ago, it was Huns. Like, seriously. There were a dozen Huns in the apartment, weapons and all. They asked if I was a blind oracle.” Gilen shrugged. “I mean, I guess so? I have a smartphone, so same difference.”

“Do you want us to have a talk with her?” Adrien asked. “Alix means well, but she can be a little, well, flighty at times.”

Gilen shook his head. “No, thank you. Aside from the dinosaurs, killer robots, ancient warriors, and the vampire, things have been just fine. She’s been a great roommate.”

“Vampire?” Gina asked. Her face went pale as she looked to her dad. “Vampires are real?”

Adrien tilted his hand back and forth. “Eh? I think so? Honestly, it’s hard to keep track. We bump into a lot of things.” Adrien leaned back and called to the kitchen. “Honey? Are vampires real?”

“Yes, dear,” Marinette called back. “Remember when we hit that B&B in Romania with Alya and Nino?”

Adrien snapped his fingers. “That’s right. Sorry. Please continue.”

Gilen shrugged. “I mean, she didn’t come out and _say_ that’s what it was? I woke up and there was a lot of screaming, and hissing. And garlic. And whatever it was exploded when she opened the curtains. That was admittedly a bad morning. Still, she brings home pizza, like, three times a week. Oh! She also took me to meet Orson Welles. Like, the _real_ Orson Welles! She took me to a recording he did when he subbed for the Jack Benny Program! It was… It was great.”

Gina grinned. “Aunt Alix can be pretty cool sometimes.”

Adrien shook his head and cupped his mouth with his hands as he leaned forward. “Vampires? In the flat, no less? Dammit, Alix. We talked about stuff like this,” he said to himself.

“Dinner’s ready,” Marinette called from the dining room. “Gilen, what do you drink?”

“Um, water is fine, Ma’am,” Gilen replied.

“Dude, you can have a juice, or a soda,” Gina said as they stood.

“Yeah, but I’m nervous as Hell right now, and if I spilled, I’d wonder if the stain was there all night long. Water’s fine,” Gilen said as she led him to the dining room.

Marinette had done her level best to balance things out in terms of a meal. She had wanted to go all-out, while Gina had begged her to keep things simple. The middle-ground was apparently a stuffed, roasted duck with mashed potatoes, hot rolls, and fresh steamed vegetables for sides.

She may have been a fashion designer, but Marinette was still a Dupain-Cheng and a force of nature in the kitchen.

Gina led Gilen to a seat beside her, but he turned and slid a chair out for her to sit, instead. “Ma’am,” he said. Blushing, she murmured a thank you as he pushed her chair in.

Marinette nudged Adrien, who hastily slid a chair out for her.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, smirking.

Marinette was a patient woman, but she was still a mom sitting across from her daughter’s boyfriend for the first time. She waited until Gilen had gotten a few bites in him before she said, “So, tell us about yourself, Gilen.”

“And it starts,” Gina said. She took a long drink of water.

“Not much to tell, Ma’am. I’m a, well, transfer student currently and staying with Ms. Kubdel during the weekdays. On the weekends, I go home to see my mother.”

“Do you have any hobbies or interests?” Marinette asked.

“Mom,” Gina complained. “Do you have to do this?”

Marinette glanced at her daughter. “So, remember when I told you on the phone that you were going to tell me all about your new boyfriend and then you ditched for the future, leaving me to deal with Gramma? Who promptly grounded me, I might add? Remember that? Give me this.”

Gina sputtered. “That was twenty years ago!”

Marinette glared. “You could have stuck around for one more day. I was all geared up for a sleepover with my awesome future daughter and what did I get instead? Glaring and disappointed tisks. You know that tisking sound Gramma makes when you do something she doesn’t approve of? A year, Gina. I got a YEAR of glaring and tisks.”

Gina poked at her mashed potatoes. “ _Why_ was Gramma so upset for a year again?” And then a bit quieter. “You thought I was awesome?”

Marinette blushed and jabbed her fork into a slice of thigh meat. “I think you know,” she half-growled. “And of course I do. I always have. You know that, sweetie.”

Gina muttered, but relented as she blushed from the compliment. She took an angry bite of veggies and frowned.

“Well then,” Marinette nodded, satisfied she had won. She looked to Gilen. “So, any hobbies?”

Gilen nodded. “Um, yes? I play some piano, but I’m not the greatest at it.”

Adrien instantly perked up. “I play piano,” he said. “Hey, would you like to play with me after dinner?”

“Dad, you sound like you’re ten,” Gina said, embarrassed.

“That’s because he is,” Marinette said as she took a bite of duck. “Forgive my husband. He actually does a little bit of everything, and he’s always excited when he shares an interest with someone.”

“What?” Adrien asked. “It’s nice to meet someone with a common interest. Do you like art?”

“It’s fine, I guess?” Gilen said. “I don’t really do art things, per say. I mean, I tried sculpting in case I had some super cool latent ability like some blind people seem to have, but, um, no. I just made lumpy squiggles. Also, clay feels weird. But I like music, and, um, let’s see. I’m trying to learn some other languages.”

“Like what?” Adrien asked, intrigued.

Gilen took a small bite of broccoli. “Well, um, I can speak some German. Mom is pushing me to take Chinese.”

Adrien grinned and actually started bouncing in his seat before Marinette put her hand on his leg. “Down boy,” she said quietly.

“Sorry,” Adrien said. He took a big bite of mashed potatoes and continued to smile.

“Gilen is really into old radio shows and movies,” Gina offered up.

“Movies?” Marinette asked. “Um, okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gilen said. “A lot of really older movies were written assuming there would be radio adaptations, so they’re heavy on dialogue. So, um, yeah. I love old movies. I’m a big fan of Eve Arden.”

“Miss Brooks!” Adrien said, lighting up in his seat. Marinette glanced at him. “What?” He said. “My mother liked those old shows.” He noticed Marinette’s stare and thought for a moment. “Um, you know her as, um, she was the principal in _Grease_?”

“Oh,” Marinette said. “Okay? Sorry, I can tell you all about the fashion designers and styles of those times, but I’m afraid I’m not up on the shows.”

“Most people aren’t,” Gilen said. “It’s okay. It’s, like, my only my geeky hobby. I can’t really do comics and stuff, but I love superhero dramas. Stuff like _The_ _Shadow_ , and um, yeah. I’m just surprised someone else knows about them. I mean, other than Gina.”

Both Marinette and Adrien looked at Gina, who blushed. “What?” She said. “We’ve had a couple dates where we got a pizza and listened to some old mystery shows. It’s something we can do together.” She squirmed in her seat. “ _Suspense_ was kinda cool.”

Marinette put her hand to her heart and smiled. “That’s so sweet!” She said. She looked to Adrien. “Remember when you used to visit me when I was laid up with Emmy and you would read to me?”

Adrien blushed and held her hand. “And you would argue with me about wanting to go out when you could barely walk?”

“And you would bring me chocolates through my skylight?”

“I would hide under your bed when your mom came to check on you? And then she’d always find me and scold me, and I’d have to give her half the chocolates?”

They giggled for a moment and put their foreheads together. For a moment, Gina saw the two goofy, awkward teenagers sitting across from her that she remembered from her trip to the past. Then, remembering that they were serious adults grilling their daughter’s potential suitor, her parents cleared their throats and focused on the couple in front of them.

“So, what do you want to do with yourself when you get older, Gilen?” Marinette asked.

“Mom…” Gina moaned.

“I’d like to get into broadcasting,” Gilen said without missing a beat. “It’s something I already love, and mom says I have a face for radio.”

Marinette choked on her water and took a few minutes to clear her throat. “Sorry. I wasn’t expecting that. You… You’re very handsome, dear.”

Gilen blushed. “Thank you, Ma’am.” He set his fork down and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I have to say, this is a bit weird for me.”

“Oh?” Marinette asked, smiling. “Are we being to invasive?”

“It’s not that,” Gilen shook his head. “I just, last week, mom took me by the bakery and you were helping your mom, um, Ms. Cheng? It’s just weird to interact with teen you and then turn around and talk to adult you, is all.”

Gina sniggered. “Tell me about it.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, I can see how that would get weird. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Gilen said, smiling. “By the way, why were you grounded for a year?”

“Hey, who wants ice cream?” Adrien suddenly said as he stood. “Great meal, honey.” He leaned over and kissed Marinette on the cheek before leaving the room.

Gina blinked. “Um, since dad is masterfully avoiding the question, do you mind if we’re excused? I wanna show Gilen my room.”

Gilen nodded. “I hear it’s lovely. Mind if I see it?”

“I would love for you to see it,” Gina said. “Mom?”

Marinette, still blushing slightly from the question, nodded. “As long as you got enough to eat, dear.”

“Thank you very much,” Gilen said as he stood. “Dinner was wonderful.”

“You’re very welcome,” Marinette said, impressed with his manners.

“Come on,” Gina said, taking his hand. “It’s this way.” With a wave, she dragged Gilen away from the table. A moment later, Adrien came back in with some bowls of chocolate ice cream.

“Where’d they go?” He asked.

“Gina is showing Gilen her room. He wanted to see it.” Marinette said as she started to clear the table.

“Huh,” Adrien said, confused. “How is she going to _show_ him her room?”

Marinette blinked. “Oh Goddammit,” she muttered. She started for the hallway, but Adrien set down his ice cream and took her hand.

“Hey now,” he said, pulling her back to him. She frowned, but still let him hold her as he started to slowly dance with her around the dining room. “Remember the first time you and I had dinner with your parents? Officially?”

“Yes, and that’s why I think we should go up there,” Marinette said, lightly batting him on the chest. “Quick, what’s a family board game you think he can play. Could we do Trivial Pursuit?”

“I like him,” Adrien said. He turned and slowly twirled Marinette, who went with it. “And Gina’s a good kid. Let them have a minute. What can they do in a minute?”

Marinette shot him a look as she reached the end of the twirl. She extended her free arm as she glanced back at him. “Really?”

Adrien grinned and shrugged.

“I like him, too.” Marinette let herself be slowly spun back into his arms. They were now in a slow waltz, as they would sometimes find themselves doing on quiet nights. “He’s well-mannered and polite, and he’s good under pressure. I remember him from when we were kids, and I liked him then, too. His family has been through a lot.”

Adrien dipped Marinette and then brought her around and up slowly. “They really seem to like each other,” Adrien said as he pulled Marinette close to him.

“He travelled across time for her,” Marinette said as she wrapped her arms around Adrien’s neck. “That counts for a lot. You never travelled across time for me.”

“Neither did you,” Adrien pointed out.

“Yes, I did,” Marinette said as she put her forehead to his.

“Really?”

“Mmmhmm,” Marinette said. “It was a long time ago.” She glanced to the hallway leading to the stairs and smiled. “I think they’re in love.”

“They’re too young to be in love.”

“We were too young to be in love,” Marinette pointed out. “And yet, here we are.”

“Here we are,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

***

“Here we are,” Gina said as she took Gilen to the spiral staircase that led to her room. There was also a super cool elevator, but it was a small, round platform and really only big enough for one person.

When they reached the top, Gilen tapped his cane and listened. “Wow,” he said. “It’s echoey.”

“Yeah,” Gina said. ”I wish you could see the window. It’s freaking huge.”

“What was this room originally used for?” Gilen asked, still trying to take his surroundings in.

“My grandfather was apparently some kind of supervillain or something? Anyway, this was his secret lair.”

“You always take me to the nicest places,” Gilen murmured. Gina led him to her bed and sat him down.

“Wait here,” she said. “I’m gonna get us some sodas.

“I would kill for a soda,” Gilen said.

“That shouldn’t be necessary,” Gina said. “One sec!”

Gilen settled on the fluffy comforter and took in the scents and sounds of her room. It was big, no doubt about it. The bed was large, too, and the smell of her was everywhere. Cinnamon and cotton and bed scent overwhelmed him. He felt around and found what felt like a stuffed animal. The fur on it was thin and worn. From the ears, Gilen guessed it was a cat.

“I’m in a girl’s room,” he mumbled to himself. “Cool.”

“Hey,” Gina said a moment later. “I scored some sodas.” She put one in his outstretched hand.

“Thanks,” he said. Gina flipped open her laptop and put on some music.

“Huh,” Gilen said. “This sounds like Jagged Stone, but I don’t recognize it?”

Gina blushed. “It’s a classic.“ She paused. “Um, it’ll come out in about six years?”

“So, I’m the first person in my timeline to hear it?” Gilen grinned. “Well, that’s awesome.”

“My mom wasn’t too invasive, was she?” Gina asked as she sat down across from him on the bed. Gilen shook his head.

“She was fine. Your parents are great. I’m kinda jealous,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head. “I mean, your dad seems cool.”

“My dad’s a dork,” Gina said. She took a swig of soda. “Like, seriously. The only reason he and mom are together is because I had to go back in time and force him to hook up. He’s completely clueless.”

“Well, I like him,” Gilen said. “I mean, I’d heard having a dad was pretty cool, and, well, yours seems nice.”

Gina’s voice softened. “You don’t talk about your dad much.”

“There’s not much to talk about,” Gilen said. He took a sip of soda. “I mean, I only kinda remember him? He booked when Izzy was diagnosed, which was pretty early on. He had a quiet voice, and I remember he wore Old Spice. That’s about it.” Gilen shrugged. “He didn’t have much to do with me.”

Gina put her hand on his leg. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gilen said. “Obviously, we were too good for him. His loss.” He took another sip. “Okay, for real? It tore me up at the time, but that was years ago. I’m very much over it.”

Gina squeezed his leg. “Well, I think my dad is ready to adopt you. He bugged out when you said you played the piano, and he speaks fluent Chinese. You hit all the right notes.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Gilen said.

“You didn’t have to try,” Gina said. She smiled and looked around. “So, we should probably go back down and spend some time with them before they think we came up here to make out or something.”

“Yeah,” Gilen said. “That would be really awkward.”

He started to get up, but Gina put her hand on his and took his can of soda. “Well,” she said. “You know what would be more awkward?”

“What?”

“If we didn’t make out at all. I mean, if they’re gonna suspect us of stuff, then we might as well do something.”

“Point,” Gilen said as Gina straddled his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

“Oh,” Gilen said, surprised.

“I’m gonna be taking the lead a lot in this relationship, aren’t I?” Gina asked.

Gilen turned slightly red. “I mean, I can do more stuff, if you like. I just, um…” He swallowed. “You’re my first girlfriend? Like, for real girlfriend? And I don’t wanna put you off, and…”

“Gilen?” Gina said, interrupting him. “I’m on top of you in my bed and you have me to yourself, and we haven’t been alone together in two weeks. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

She pulled him close, her lips brushing his. “Prove it.”

Forward Gina is forward.

Their moment lasted all of eight seconds before a throat cleared behind them. “Um, Gina?”

Gilen froze. “Um, who’s that? I don’t recognize the voice.”

Gina tensed. “Uh, you wouldn’t.” She untangled herself from Gilen and cursed under her breath. Behind her, floating, was Tikki. “Did mom seriously send you up here to spy on me?” Gina asked, annoyed. “We were just kissing.”

Tikki shook her head. “Um, no. That’s not it at all. You need to come downstairs right now.”

“Who is that?” Gilen asked as Gina took his hand and pulled him off the bed.

“That’s… Oh yeah. I never told you that part. Tikki? Gilen. Gilen? Tikki. She’s a magical bug monster that gives mom and me Ladybug powers.”

“That’s… Somewhat accurate, I guess? Pleased to meet you, Gilen,” Tikki said.

“…Okay then,” Gilen said, swallowing. “Um, pleased to meet you, phantom bakery voice. Honestly, this explains _so much_ , you don’t even know. I… Where are we going?”

Gina dragged Gilen to the elevator and pulled him close. “Hold on tight.”

“Kay,” Gilen said, holding her.

She reached around and tried to scoot his hand.

“Oh, sorry,” Gilen said, embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Idiot,” she said. She scooted his hand down. “There. Hold on tight.”

Gilen turned red and held on tight, per instruction.

“What’s going on?” Gina asked Tikki.

“It’s better if you see for yourself,” Tikki said as they emerged in Adrien’s study. It had been Gabriel’s, once upon a time. Now it was more open and welcoming, mainly because of the _lack_ of Gabriel. Many of the books and decorations were the same, though. It was one of the only parts of the mansion they had not changed. Adrien saw it as a tribute to the man he remembered his father as.

Tikki led the couple to the dining room, where Marinette and Adrien were passed out on the floor.

“Mom! Dad!” Gina cried out. She rushed to check them.

“They’re okay,” Tikki said. “Something made them both pass out at the same time.”

“They’re not the only ones,” Plagg called out from the living room. He had the television turned to a live broadcast. On the screen was a young woman with brown skin and dark hair reporting as chaos reared behind her.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. This is Manon Chamack. About ten minutes ago, people all throughout central Paris started passing out in masse. While the cause has yet to be determined, reports are coming in of an akuma that has been sighted near the Louvre. Citizens are encouraged to remain in their homes and lock their doors until this crisis is averted. The local authorities…”

Plagg hit mute. “There was a wave of magical energy right after you kids went upstairs. Both of them passed out cold.” He gestured to the unconscious couple on the floor.

“Is that another bug?” Gilen asked.

“The Hell is he talking about?” Plagg asked, offended. “I’m a kwami, specifically a cat, thank you very much.”

“He’s a kwami. They’re kwamis,” Gina said. “Why weren’t we affected?”

Tikki floated beside her. “Your grandfather’s room was shielded. He was, um, a bit paranoid?”

Gina sighed. “Thanks, granddad.” She looked to the two kwamis. “What are the odds that this is a Ladybug problem?”

“If this is an akuma, and they can make people pass out, then the odds are pretty high.”

Gina nodded. She went to her mom and rolled her onto her back. Gently, she removed her earrings. “You mind if I use you for a bit, Tikki?”

Tikki shook her head. “Not at all.”

Gina looked to Gilen. “Are you gonna be okay if I leave you here with them?” She gestured to her parents.

“I mean, I guess so?” Gilen said.

“Spots on!”

A wave of warmth flowed through the room. Gilen shuddered, remembering the feel of it from before. “You just transformed?”

Gina, now in her black costume with red spots and sporting her red jacket, gave Gilen a quick kiss. “Keep mom and dad safe. I’ll be back. I promise!”

With that, Gina bolted for the door.

Gilen stood in the quiet of the room. He gave Adrien a poke with his cane and then made sure the older man was on his back.

“Hey,” Plagg said from behind him, causing Gilen to jump. “Hey, shades.”

“Ahh! Uhhmmm, yes?” Gilen asked, nervous.

Plagg glanced to the door and then back to Gilen. “You, uh, you wanna help her?”

Gilen rubbed the back of his head. “Seriously? Um, no offense? But these glasses aren’t because it’s bright out.”

Plagg sighed and floated down to Adrien. He slid a silver ring off his finger and floated back to Gilen.

“Hold out your hand, Romeo,” he said.

Gilen felt something small drop into his palm.

“Put that on,” Plagg said. “Freckles is good, but Ladybugs should have Chat Noir’s backing them up.”

“I can’t,” Gilen faltered. “I mean, thank you? But no. I’m not, I couldn’t even, I…”

“Look, shades,” Plagg said. “You’re not my first blind holder. You wanna help her? Put the ring on and say claws out.”

“But…”

“KID,” Plagg said. “I’m giving you a chance, here. Show me you’re good enough for my girl. Show me you can protect her.” Plagg’s voice softened. “She needs help. Even if she doesn’t think she does, she needs it. They all do. I can’t help her like this, but you can. Show me… Show me she fell in love with someone who’ll stand by her.”

Gilen froze. “She loves me?”

“Kid,” Plagg said. “Why do you think Bunnyx is porting you back and forth? Why do you think any of this is happening? She’s _completely_ in love with you,” Plagg lowered his voice. “So don’t you fucking break her heart.”

Gilen slid the ring onto his shaking hand.

“Paws out!”

Plagg floated in air for a moment. “Claws. Claws out.”

“Oh, um, sorry. Claws out!”

Gilen felt a wave of energy wash over him. Suddenly, he felt stronger, lighter, more agile. He felt the skintight costume that was around his body. It felt like leather, but it _breathed_. He could feel things just as if they were against his bare skin.

He felt his face. He had a mask, but no eyeholes. On his head, he felt a pair of large ears. They twitched when he touched them.

“Oh wow,” Gilen said. His hands rested at his side, and he felt a small rod attached to his hip. Curious, he removed it. With a thought, it extended to the length of his cane.

“Ohhhh wow. This is, this is…” Gilen took a deep breath. He focused.

He could hear the sound of the battle already taking place in the distance. The sound was rolling over the rooftops towards him, bending down alleys and flowing along streets.

He tapped his rod against the ground, and from the echo he could actually feel how far away the door was. The ears on top of his head twitched again.

Gilen smiled as he walked to the door. Once outside, the air felt cool against his costume. He breathed in and could smell hundreds of scents all around him. There was a hot dog vendor two blocks to the south. A child was sucking on a cherry lollypop across the street. The man sitting in his car three parking spots down was wearing Stetson aftershave and smoking a cigarette.

Gilen turned his head to the sky.

He took a deep breath.

He jumped.

The air roared against him. He knew he was up high, higher than he had ever been before. Below him, he felt the wind against the rooftops. He braced just as he landed on the concrete roof of the apartment building below him.

“I can do this,” he said shakily to himself. He jumped again, turning in the air.

He landed on top of a thin, angled roof and ran across a ridge of uneven clay tiles towards the sounds of the fight in the distance.

“I can do this,” he said again, this time more confident.

The next time he jumped, he laughed.

‘ _I’m coming,’_ he thought as he sprinted across the rooftops.

***

Gina landed in the courtyard of the Louvre to find a woman in a red bodysuit and a rapier in each hand waiting for her. On the woman’s head was a metal helmet shaped like an upside-down bowl. With her head bowed, the bowl was covering her eyes. Her skin was chalk white.

“Ladybug,” the akuma said as she turned around. Gina froze. At the akuma’s feet were Rena Rouge and Carapace, both unconscious. “I’ve been waiting for you. Your little friends got tired and needed a nap.”

Gina swirled her yoyo, making it into a shield. “Well, here I am,” she said in her best confident voice. She looked to the fallen heroes. “What did you do to them?”

“Moi?” The akuma asked. “I just asked them to go to sleep. They were being so fussy. Fussy people should get some rest, don’t you think? Children, adults, everyone. You too, dear. You look awfully… Sleepy.”

The akuma raised her head and stared at Gina with wide, glowing eyes. Gina took one look and found herself going limp. Her yoyo stopped spinning as her knees began to buckle. “What… What are you…?”

“I’m Frightime,” the akuma said as she began to walk towards Ladybug. “And once you’re asleep, I’m going to cut those pretty earrings off your sleepy little head. Ears, too.” She flicked her swords for emphasis. “Now, say goodnight, dear.” She reared back, and a wave of energy blasted outward throughout the courtyard, washing over Ladybug.

Gina dropped to one knee and gritted her teeth as she fought to stay awake. “You can’t… This isn’t how… This…”

Her head felt so heavy, and her arms were like lead. It would be so nice to just lie down and rest. To just lie down right there, close her eyes, and…

An arm wrapped around Gina and yanked her up and away from the ground. Gina blinked as she was deposited on the roof of the Louvre. “Hey there,” a familiar voice said. “You feeling okay, Ladybug?”

Ladybug shook the cobwebs out of her head as her strength returned. She blinked and saw the black, leather-clad hero in front of her. He was dressed like Chat Noir, but his mask had no eyes…

“ _OhmyGod_!” Gina gasped. _“ **Gilen**?!” _

“Pretty sure I’m Chat Noir right now,” he said. “Although it feels wrong to take someone else’s name. Any suggestions?”

Gina broke out into a wide grin. “You saved me,” she said.

Gilen nodded and helped her to her feet. “So, what’s this akuma able to dmmMmmph!”

Gina grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Surprised, he eagerly kissed her back.

“This is the most romantic thing you’ve ever done for me,” she said.

Gilen blushed. “Um, cool. So, uh, the akuma.”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. Okay. So, she can hypnotize people into falling asleep. I’m guessing she’s got a wide range attack, which would explain mom and dad.”

“Anything else?” Gilen asked.

“Um, she has pointy-looking swords,” Gina said. “Two of them.”

Gilen nodded. “Swords. Sleep powers. Right. So, real talk. I don’t know what the Hell I’m even doing. I just know I needed to get here and help you as fast as I could.”

Gina blinked and turned beet red. ‘ _He is not ready for the thank you he’s getting later,’_ she thought to herself.

Gina smiled and then started spinning her yoyo. “You keep it distracted,” she said, her voice only slightly higher than normal. “I’ll take it out.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gilen said as Gina leapt off the roof. “I can do that. Cool, cool, cool.”

Gilen listened for the akuma, which honestly wasn’t difficult. The monster was screaming for both of them to come down there and face her, dammit.

“Come down here and face me, dammit!” Frightime screamed at the rooftop. She was dragging her swords along the concrete and leaving two trails behind her as she paced. “Cowards! Fight me! It’s time for your naps!”

Gilen landed in front of her and twirled his staff. “Hi,” he said. He brought his staff up and swung it. “I think we’re supposed to fight now?”

Frightime blocked with one of her swords and grinned. “You’re going to take a little nap, kittycat,” she hissed as she tilted her head back to look him in the eye.

She blinked. “Wait, what?” Was all she got out before Gilen reared back and decked her right in the face.

Frightime fell backwards as Gina landed beside them. “Woo!” Gina cried. “Nice one!”

“I’ve never punched anyone before,” Gilen said, twirling his staff. “Did I do it right? That felt right.”

“Oh yeah,” Gina said as Frightime got to her feet and snarled. “She’s pissed.”

“I’ll kill you,” she screeched as she lunged at Gilen. Gilen extended his staff and blocked, but he was completely on defense. Frightime was an expert swordswoman and even with his augmented powers, she was pushing him steadily back with ease. “Die, Chat Noir!” She screamed.

“I’m not Chat Noir!” Gilen cried out. He pushed her back with his staff and swung it round, connecting with her jaw. “Sorry!” He said as Frightime fell backwards.

“You need a good name,” Gina said as she tossed her yoyo in the air. “Lucky charm!”

A ribbon fell into her hands.

“Okay,” she said. She looked to Frightime, who was turning her attentions to Ladybug. As the akuma’s eyes started to glow, Gina looked to Gilen and said, “Get her from behind!”

Gilen charged and tackled the akuma, wrapping his arm around her neck. The akuma reared its head back and smashed him square in the nose. Gilen let go and clutched at his face as he cried out in pain.

“Put your forearm between… Never mind. Okay, so, he’s not a fighter. That’s fine,” Gina said as Frightime turned back towards Gilen and raised one of her swords. Gina ran up to her and looped the ribbon over Frightime’s eyes, blinding her. “I can do the fighting,” Gina said as she proceeded to punch Frightime in the kidneys. The akuma cried out in pain and dropped to her knees.

Gina looked to Gilen, who was wiping some blood off his face. “So, you’ve done this before,” Gilen said. He sniffed some blood back. “Gross. Um, got any suggestions for me?”

Gina grabbed the bowl on Frightime’s head. “You need a boy cat name.” She tossed the bowl to Gilen. “Catch!”

He reached out and caught it. “Never done that, either,” he said, laughing to himself. “This is so cool. Um, a boy cat?” He thought for a moment. “Carbonel?”

“Cataclysm,” Gina said.

“Cataclysm?” Gilen asked, confused. Dark energy flowed out of his hand and destroyed the bowl. “Oh, that’s so cool,” Gilen said. “I totally felt that.”

A white butterfly emerged.

“One sec, hon.” Gina swung her yoyo and caught the akuma. A moment later and it was purified.

“Miraculous ladybugs!” Gina cried out as she threw her ribbon in the air. A swarm of ladybugs washed over Paris, waking up everyone who had been knocked unconscious.

Ladybug turned to the akuma victim who was shakily getting to her feet. “Are you alright miss… Aunt Kagami?”

Kagami looked up and blinked in confusion. “You’re not… Oh.” She was in a pale blue bathrobe and looked like she hadn’t freshened up in, um, a while. She stared at both of them for a moment and frowned. “Where are the real Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Sleeping, or they were,” Gina said. “You were akumatized, Aunt Kagami.”

“Aunt Kagami… Gina?” Kagami asked, now more confused. “What are you doing with your mother’s miraculous? And who is this?” She pointed to Gilen, who grinned and waved.

“This is, um, Carbonel. We’re just filling in for today,” Gina said. “Are you okay? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you akumatized before.”

Kagami blushed and crossed her arms as she looked away. “It may have happened once or twice. Haru has been rather colicy lately and, well, he just won’t get to sleep.” She sighed. “At all.”

“That explains a lot,” Gilen said. “By the way, why am I beeping?”

Kagami looked to the new hero and then to Gina. “You should go,” she said. “You and your friend should be due to change back.”

Gina nodded. “Hey,” she said. “If you need a sitter? Call me. I’d be happy to give you a night off, and, um, I could use the work?”

Kagami nodded. “Done. Come by tomorrow at three. Luka and I _can’t_ keep this up. We need a good night’s sleep. And a date night. Frankly things have been rough this last month. Are you free in the evenings?” She looked to Gina with haunted eyes. “He. Doesn’t. Sleep.”

Gina let out a nervous laugh. “I’ll be by at three. Do you need a lift?”

Kagami smirked and put her hand to the choker around her throat. “I think I’ll be okay. Get going, you.”

“Bye!” Gina said as she tossed her yoyo towards a nearby rooftop. Gilen stood and waited for a moment, not sure what else to do. He waved to Kagami.

“Ma’am,” he said with a nod. He gripped his cane and focused, and a second later he was propelled over the rooftops, back towards Gina’s house.

***

They arrived in the gated courtyard of the Agreste estate just as their transformations dropped. Gilen stumbled, but Gina caught him and laughed. “That was amazing. You were amazing! How did you do that?”

Gilen scratched the back of his head as he laughed. “Um, I really couldn’t tell you. I could just, well, everything was a lot clearer, I suppose. It was… It was amazing.”

“Food,” Plagg said from the ground. Gina knelt and scooped him up.

“Hey there,” she said. “Nice job adjusting your powers.”

“It wasn’t the first time, freckles,” Plagg wheezed. “For now, I approve of your guy. Now, gimmie some cheese. I’m done.”

Smiling, she took Gilen’s arm and turned towards the house, but froze when she saw her parents standing in the doorway. The look on her mother’s face wasn’t angry, but it also wasn’t pleased.

“Inside,” Marinette said in a short voice. Gilen tensed a bit and swallowed.

“Ma’am,” they both said as they marched into the house.

Adrien shut the door as Marinette spun around. Gina thought she was going to yell, but instead, she was enveloped into a hug along with Gilen. “Are you two okay?” Marinette asked.

Gina nodded. “Yeah, mom. Um, sorry, by the way.” She removed the black earrings she was wearing and handed them back to Marinette. “We needed a Ladybug, and you weren’t available.” She looked down. "Sorry.”

“You did great, honey.” Marinette said. She cupped her daughter’s face and smiled. “Your father and I saw the whole thing just now on our phones. The fight was streamed by some civilians who were watching from the street.” She looked to Gilen. “What about you? I can’t imagine this is what you expected to be forced into. I wouldn’t blame you if you never came back.”

Gilen shook his head and smiled. “Actually, that was the coolest thing I’ve ever done. Your cat thing was amazing.”

“I’m a kwami,” Plagg said from Gina’s hand. “And I need cheese now, or I fear I will perish.” He put his paw to his forehead for emphasis.

Adrien chuckled as he took Plagg from Gina. “I think you’ll live, buddy.” He looked to Gilen and said, “Mind if I have my ring back?”

Gilen nodded and slid it off. He handed it back to Adrien, who immediately put it back on.

“For the record?” Gilen said. “The kwami thing told me to take it. Gina had already left. She, um, she didn’t take me to the fight, or anything.”

Marinette nodded. “I figured. Plagg doesn’t like to be left out, and honestly it’s not the first time he’s pulled something like this.” She looked at him again. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay? I feel so bad that your visit was interrupted by all this.”

Gilen nodded. “I’m fine, thank you. I, um, it was really wonderful, being able to help, that is.”

Gina blushed and rocked back and forth slightly on the balls of her feet. “So yeah, um, it was Aunt Kagami this time.”

Marinette blinked. “Kagami? Is she okay? Should I call her? I should call her.”

“I’m babysitting for her tomorrow. I guess she hasn’t slept in a while and needs a break from Haru?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. She looked to Adrien. “Colic.”

Adrien shuddered. He looked to Gina and nodded. “Thank you for offering your help. You,” he pointed at Gina, “didn’t sleep for six months.” He headed back to the dining room to resume cleaning up from dinner.

Gina chuckled. “That’s a little hard…to…”

The angry glare from her mother stopped Gina mid-sentence. “Oh. Sorry.”

They waved her off. “It’s fine,” Marinette said. “You were a baby. It’s just,” she shivered. “It’s about 50% of the reason you’re not a big sister.”

“What’s the other 50%?” Gina asked.

“Elective surgery,” Adrien called out from the dining room. Marinette slapped her hand to her forehead and turned red.

“Thank you, dear.” She noticed her daughter covering her mouth and snickering. “Okay, but seriously? You’d have about a dozen siblings right now if he hadn’t.”

“MOM!” Gina said, blushing.

“She’s right!” Adrien called out. “At _least_ a dozen! Woo!”

“D… DAD!” Gina stuttered. She looked to her mom.

Marinette crossed her arms and shrugged. “Woo _hoo_.”

“Jesus,” Gina said as she buried her face in her hands.

Marinette turned to Gilen, who was silently smirking. “I know it’s getting late, but… Did you get enough to eat, Gilen?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gilen nodded. “For the record? Tonight’s been great.”

“I’m going to walk Gilen back to his, erm, Aunt Alix’s apartment before you break out the baby books,” Gina said. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed Gilen’s cane for him.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to put you out. I have an app…” Gilen said.

Gina elbowed him in the side.

“…Oh,” Gilen said. “Um, yes. I could use the help.” He reached out in front of him. “Where am I?”

“Dial it back,” Gina muttered.

“Right. Sorry.”

Adrien emerged from the dining room with a baby book in hand. “But… But I was ready to describe all the pictures! And we haven’t had a chance to play piano, or anything!”

Marinette patted him on the shoulder as he slumped. “It’s okay dear. Assuming we haven’t run him off, I’m sure Gilen can play with you the next time he comes by.” She turned to Gilen. “Gilen? It has been so wonderful to finally have you come by. I can barely remember the last time we hung out.”

“Thank you? But, um, we haven’t ever hung out,” Gilen pointed out.

Marinette smiled. “We will, or you will. Trust me.”

Gilen nodded and accepted his cane from Gina. “Oh! Um, my mom said you were welcome to come by this weekend, if you were free. She’s concerned she scared you off and offered to lure you back with tickets to a concert by the Seine. Um, if you’re free?”

Gina grinned and nodded. “Sure, if, um…” She turned to her parents. “May I please go to Gilen’s this weekend?”

Adrien grabbed Marinette by the arm and feigned feeling faint. “I… I heard manners… polite, well-spoken manners…”

“Stop it, dad. I’m not that bad.” Gina crossed her arms and huffed.

“Of course you can, sweetie. In fact, swing by the bakery while you’re there? I’d love to see you. I mean, past-me. Not that I don’t like to see you. I like you just fine. I mean…”

Adrien leaned in. “You’re doing the thing again.”

Marinette abruptly stopped.

“I’m walking Gilen home,” Gina said as she opened the door. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

“Do you have your keys?” Marinette asked.

“What about your phone?” Adrien asked.

“Where’s your kwami?” Marinette said, noticing Gina’s hair.

Gina grumbled and patted Gilen on the arm. “One sec,” she said. Gilen waited patiently as Gina headed upstairs to Marinette’s bathroom to retrieve Ziggy.

“Thank you again,” Gilen said, filling the awkward silence. “And sorry again that I borrowed your cat.”

“I’M A KWAMI!” Plagg cried out from Adrien’s pocket. “God almighty.”

“Kay,” Gina said, coming down the stairs as fast as she could, a set of black barrettes in her hair. “I’m good. Come on, you,” Gina said as she dragged Gilen out the door. “Bye!”

Adrien and Marinette watched the two as they made their way out the door and down the street. Marinette leaned into Adrien as he wrapped his arms around her. “I really like him,” She said.

“Me too,” Adrien agreed.

“You think it’ll last?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know,” Adrien said. “I mean, they’re young. Anything can happen. I think there’s a chance, though. He helped her. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he still jumped right in and rushed to help her.”

“Of course he did,” Marinette said, smiling. “He’s completely in love with her.”

Adrien looked to his wife. “How do you know that from one dinner?”

She nestled into his side and smiled. “I’ve known him longer than that. Trust me,” she said. “He’s going to be around for a bit.”

***

“Your parents are nice,” Gilen said as he and Gina made their way back to Alix’s flat.

“They’re great,” Gina said. “A bit embarrassing, but I love ‘em.”

“And you have a kwami?” Gilen asked, his eyebrow raising. “You’ve never mentioned one before.”

“Well, there’s a reason,” Gina sighed as Ziggy made his way out of her sweater pocket and popped onto Gilen’s shoulder.

“Howdy,” Ziggy said.

“Howdy,” Gilen said back, slightly surprised.

“I’m Ziggy,” Ziggy said.

“I’m Gilen,” Gilen said back. He reached to his shoulder and extended a finger. Ziggy took it and gave it a shake.

Ziggy stared. “Ya ain’t got no peepers?”

“ZIGGY!” Gina snapped.

Gilen shook his head. “Nope.”

“How’s come?”

Gilen shrugged. “Maybe I’m cool enough like this?”

“Huh,” Ziggy said, thinking Gilen’s answer over. “Ya like corn?”

Gilen nodded. “I like corn.”

“I like corn, too.”

Gina blinked, not sure where this was going.

“Y’all like good music?”

Gilen cocked his head a bit and thought about it. “Hmmm… I suppose so. You strike me as a, hmmm, a Marty Robbins fan.”

Ziggy stared and grinned. “Do go on.”

“Um, sure.” Gilen asked. “Um, I’m guessing… Patsy Kline? Glen Campbell? Ooo! Lorne Green?”

Ziggy perked up and cleared his throat. “He lay face down in the desert sand, clutchin’ his six-gun in his hand.”

Gilen grinned and picked up the beat. “Shot from behind, I thought he was dead, but under his heart was an ounce of lead but a spark still burned so I used my knife…”

Both of them piped up. “And late that night I saved the life of _Ringo_.”

Ziggy laughed and slapped his knee. “Y’all are good people, Mr. Gilen. Good people.” He looked to Gina and nodded. “He’s a good’un, Miss Gina. I won’t blab if ya share a bedroll.”

Gilen let out a loud laugh as Gina sputtered and turned beet red. “Z… ZIGGY! What the actual Hell?”

Forward Gina was still fourteen and had _some_ reservations, such as they were.

“Well, Miss Marinette asked me to say if any o’ dat dere hanky panky stuff was takin’ place, s’all.” He leaned in and winked. “I won’t tell, though. Y’all have fun.”

“Christ,” Gina said. “I’m fourteen!”

Ziggy shrugged. “I’m two billion, what’s yer point?”

She pulled her pocket out and pointed. “Pocket. Now.”

“Ma’am,” Ziggy said as he zipped back into his fluffy cave.

Gina shook her head. “It figures you’d win him over with country songs that no one under the age of eighty remembers.”

Gilen laughed as he gently tapped his cane in front of him. “I like him. He’s a bit to the point.”

Gina took his arm and snuggled in. “He is.” Gina leaned against him. He was warm, and she liked the smell of his aftershave. “Well, tonight you officially got an approval from both parents and my kwami, so I think you’re doing alright, Mr. DeMarc.”

Gilen squeezed her arm with his own. “Thanks, but yours was the approval I was looking for, Miss Agreste.”

“Doof,” she said. “You already had that.”

Gilen smiled. “Tonight, I was able to finally help you.”

“You were,” Gina said.

“Was I… Um, was I any good?” Gilen asked.

“You were fantastic,” Gina said. “I couldn’t have won without you.”

“I just,” Gilen said as they neared a corner. “The one thing I’ve wanted more than anything was to be out there with you. To show you I was just as good as those, um, other heroes… That are your family? Okay, I just realized that and now I feel weird for feeling weird.”

Gina stopped under a yellow pool of light from a lamp post. She pulled him close as she wrapped her arms around him. “Listen to me. You saved my life tonight. You’re brave and kind, and you’re willing to put yourself out there, no matter what. You’re my hero, whether you have a miraculous or not.”

“Well, that works, because you’re my hero, too.” Gilen said as he kissed her.

They stayed like that for several moments, thankful for the lack of interruptions. They held one another close, surrounded by the thick quiet of the side street they were on, their attentions only on each other. When they broke apart, Gilen held Gina to him in a tight hug. “So, I’m your hero?” Gina asked, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Of course,” Gilen said. “It’s just one of the many reasons that, that I love you.”

She hugged him tight. “That’s good,” she whispered. “Because I love you, too.”

She had said it to him when he was asleep, but never directly. She felt her face grow hot from the flood of emotions welling up inside of her.

Gina pulled back and looked at him, noticing how the streetlights reflected in his glasses. “You think this’ll work? Going back and forth?”

Gilen shrugged. “I have no idea. I figure we’ll just keep going until we can’t.”

“Or until you get bored of me,” Gina said.

“I can’t see that happening,” Gilen said.

Gina bit back a sarcastic comment and instead took him by the arm. “Come on, Romeo. Let’s get you home.” Smiling and content, the two lovebirds resumed their walk to Alix’s flat.

It was true, they didn’t know what the future would bring. Or the past, for that matter.

“So, you really had a vampire in your bedroom?” Gina asked.

“Oh yeah,” Gilen said, nodding. “It really sucked.”

“Christ,” Gina muttered.

All they knew was that they were happy, and that they each felt accepted by the other.

And when you’re young and in love, isn’t that all that matters?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I was done, but then I remembered that Gilen hadn't met Gina's parents. I hope you enjoyed the fic. :)


End file.
